Captain Hatake's Training Seal
by AllisonMitchel
Summary: A seal designed to recreate libido; a training asset for ANBU women, so they learn to 'keep calm' while under overwhelming amounts of arousal, this heightening the chances of success for seduction missions. "What kind of sicko comes up with the idea of putting a woman in that position, on a mission, nevertheless!" "Ask him yourself. He's your team Captain."


**Hi, everyone!**

 **I** ** _should_** **be updating Daddy Duty, but I just** ** _had_** **to get this story out of my system. I've been writing, and re-reading, and writing, and proof-reading, and writing for like three days straight like a mad woman. I've been playing with this idea for quite some time and finally brought it to life as a one-shot. I'm all for the SasuSaku, but there is something** ** _undeniably sexy_** **about KakaSaku. This is my first time publishing a story like this here, so please, don't bite too hard. Hahah!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Miyu and Kotaro are mine, though.**

 ***This story is rated M for a reason, we all know what that is.**

 **oOo**

The bathroom door closed loudly behind the kunoichi as she leaned back against it, her head resting on the cold wood.

 _Breathe, Sakura. Just breathe, and it will go away._

That was the lie she had been telling herself for the last hour. She knew it was useless, but it was a way to occupy her mind on something that wasn't the liquid fire burning in the apex of her thighs. Another wave of pleasure hit her, shaking her to the core, and she quickly covered her mouth with her gloved hand to stifle the loud moan that threatened to make itself be heard. Her teammates were on the other room, for God's sake!

 _Why? Why is this happening now?_

When she had enlisted in the ANBU, she had expected the bloodshed, the stench of death at every corner, the split-second decisions that could either save her life or end it; heck, even those dreaded interrogation missions reserved only for the kunoichi, that required them to use their bodies to loosen up their target's lips… but this… this was outright ridiculous, verging on insane, and more than a little humiliating.

For the hundredth time that night, she closed her eyes and tried to focus healing chakra to her lower abdomen. The soothing sensation started to bubble in her, subtly at first, only to be muted completely, again, by an unbearable pleasure that made her clench her teeth and bang her head on the door, her mind focusing fleetingly on the throbbing in her skull. She opened her eyes slowly and fixed them in the mirror on the wall in front of her, taking in her form. Her forehead was glistening with sweat, strands of her long, pink hair sticking on it. Her half-lidded eyes were tired, pupils dilated from the sensations running through her body. Her chest heaved up and down quickly as she tried to catch her breath. The black clothing and body armor were suffocating her and she wanted nothing more than to take them off and throw them with all the force she could muster right into the face of her Captain.

 _Because this is all his fault. Him and his stupid seal._

The mission was simple: get into the small village on the border of Fire Country, kill a mob boss, go back home. It wasn't even necessary for her and her female teammate to seduce the target; cold-blooded murder was just as acceptable this time around. The problem didn't even reside on the mission, but in the fact that she was fresh meat in the ANBU ranks. Fresh _female_ meat, to be exact.

 ** _Six days ago…_**

 _"_ _Okay, Sakura, I will need you to lay down one last time."_

 _The kunoichi lowered her body to the hospital bed and glanced at the ceiling. Tomorrow she would be heading out on her first mission as an ANBU. Following the war, the ANBU ranks had been depleted because of injured ninja and battlefield casualties, many of which, unfortunately, were medic nin. Her sense of duty pushing forward, she had decided to enlist in the elite force, her perfect chakra control and years of training as a medic making her the perfect candidate. After months of strenuous training and infinite tests, Sakura would be having her debut as an ANBU the next day, the red spiraled tattoo standing proudly on her forearm._

 _"_ _Lift up your shirt and lower your pants and underwear just under your hip bones, please." said the elder kunoichi standing beside her bed, her eyes scanning the clipboard in her hands._

 _Sakura did as she was told, her brow furrowed slightly in confusion. She had just finished her physical and had no idea why she was being ordered to lay down and take off her pants again._

 _"_ _Um, Dr. Hisashi, if this is about the contraception seal, I already had it checked yesterday. It's working just fine." the kunoichi said. Actually, she had checked it herself. No matter the simplicity of the mission, Tsunade had drilled into her mind from the tender age of thirteen that she always had to be prepared. At the time, she didn't quite understand the importance of it, seeing that any man that dared to touch her inappropriately would suffer the wrath of her deadly fist. The answer had come to her years later, when she was seventeen and her raging teenage hormones had decided to come out and play during a reconnaissance mission. The only male in her squad had been more than happy to help with her problem, and she had never been more grateful for following Tsunade's advice._

 _"_ _No, sweetie, this is not about that seal." said Dr. Hisashi, noting the still confused look of her patient's face. She sighed and mumbled something about a 'negligent bastard'. "I'm guessing no one told you about this part?"_

 _"_ _No, not really." answered Sakura, truthfully. "Should I know?"_

 _"_ _I'm not the one in charge of telling you, but…" her eyes scanned the clipboard again. "…seeing who your superior for this mission is, I'm not surprised you weren't informed." She left the clipboard aside and leaned closer to the kunoichi, making a combination of hand signs Sakura didn't recognize, and continued her explanation. "This is a requirement for all female ANBU on their first mission, no matter the nature of it. It's a sort of training seal, developed specifically to function in a woman's body."_

 _"_ _What kind of seal?" asked Sakura. Dr. Hisashi pressed her hands firmly on the medic nin's abdomen, just under her belly button. Instantly, a tingling sensation overtook her body, focusing on the spot that was being touched by the able doctor._

 _"_ _It's called the Yorokobi Seal."_

 _Sakura's head tilted to the side as her brow furrowed even more at this new information. "A pleasure seal?"_

 _"_ _Correct."_

 _Sensing there was more to it than met the eye, and wondering why a seal like that would be a requirement for her first mission, seeing as it was not one of those seduction missions, she pressed on. "What does it do?"_

 _"_ _It gives you pleasure." deadpanned the older woman. Before Sakura could ask further, she continued. "Many years ago, we had a situation within the ANBU ranks, especially with the females. Many interrogation missions were requiring them to sleep with the target to extract information. What we were not counting on was the absurd number of casualties these missions resulted in."_

 _"_ _Casualties?" Sakura had heard of this incident before; although, she never knew what caused it, because the information was classified._

 _"_ _Female ANBU were being killed in the sexual act by the targets because the pleasure made them lower their guards, exposing them to the enemy for what they were: poison jars spilled, senbons struck the wrong part of the body, hidden kunais found, genjutsus dispelled, and the list goes on. You would never guess these were elite kunoichi and not just some lust-crazed teenagers."_

 _It made sense. Usually, these targets were mafia leaders, mercenaries, assassins, rogue nins, all of them accustomed to bending women to their will on a daily basis. Not just kunoichi, but women in general, would find it very difficult not to succumb, even for just a second, to their expertise. And a second was all it took for a wrong move to be made and a mission to fail, or a life to be taken._

 _"_ _In the midst of all the chaos brought into the ANBU, someone came up with this." She signaled in the direction of the seal, that was now visible and almost completed in her lower abdomen. "Only a handful of elite medic nins know how to make it, and the creator is the only one who knows how to undo it. Although, taking off the seal prematurely is a rare occurrence; it usually stays put until the first mission is over and only then it is removed. An early removal of the seal will result in the kunoichi's ANBU career being terminated immediately."_

 _"_ _Terminated?!" exclaimed the pink haired woman, her voice a mix of worry and incredulity. "For taking off a seal? That's preposterous."_

 _The tingling sensation was gone and Sakura examined the seal. It was simple and small, most likely designed that way to pass as a dainty tattoo without anybody noticing what it really was. How could something that looked so insignificant cost an ANBU their career?_

 _"_ _It is also preposterous that a mission's completion and its members' identities be put in jeopardy because a woman cannot fake an orgasm." stated Dr. Hisashi. "If you cannot do something as simple as distract your mind from pleasure and keep it sharp in front of a cold-blooded killer, can you really call yourself an ANBU?"_

 _Sakura didn't have a retort for that. As ridiculous as this kind of termination sounded, she couldn't deny that the doctor's words had a ring of truth to them._

 _"_ _Still, that doesn't explain why I must wear this on my first mission. It's not an interrogation." the kunoichi said as she sat up and adjusted her clothes, covering her new accessory._

 _"_ _It almost never is. The Yorokobi Seal was created to prepare you for interrogation missions; it isn't necessary for you to be assigned one when you acquire it. In twenty-four hours, the seal will activate and start sending a continuous flow of chakra to the nerve endings of your reproductive organs, mainly rising the dopamine levels in them. They will augment every twenty-four hours until the seal is removed." explained Dr. Hisashi as she wrote something down in the clipboard._

 _Being a medic herself, Sakura had an idea of the effects of the seemingly innocent seal that was now imprinted in her body. "It recreates libido."_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _But then, what am I supposed to do if I get to the point when it becomes too much?" Sakura had no idea how the seal actually worked, but she could only imagine what rising dopamine levels for a straight week, which was her mission's duration, could do to her body. That, combined with the fact that strenuous physical activities, like running nonstop for hours or performing taijutsu, were already enough to stimulate the female body in that direction without its owner's consent._

 _Dr. Hisashi's answer was simple._

 _"_ _You ignore it."_

 _Sakura could only stare. "Ignore it?"_

 _"_ _That's what the seal was made for: to train your mind to not succumb to that specific bodily sensation; therefore, when you are assigned an interrogation mission, you can control how your body reacts and not blow your cover. It's a harsh, yet effective contingency."_

 _There was one last question in Sakura's mind, and she voiced it as it came._

 _"_ _What kind of sicko comes up with the idea of putting a woman in that position, on a mission, nevertheless?!"_

 _Dr. Hisashi shrugged. "Ask him yourself. He's your team Captain."_

 ** _Present time…_**

"Stupid, K-kakashi… ah… s-stupid seal…oof!" whispered the kunoichi through clenched teeth as she strained herself to control her breath and ignore the libido that was almost to the point of driving her crazy.

The Yorokobi Seal was, without a doubt, the most wicked, insulting, devilish invention ever created; and, it was only fitting that someone infamous for his harsh training methods and constant reading of pornographic material was the mastermind behind it. Tonight would signal the end of day number six, one more day left before they reached Konoha, the mission a success. The target had been eliminated swiftly, the black-market trade of exotic animals, and women, he managed disbanded for good. Her ANBU squad, which consisted of Kakashi Hatake, Kotaro Furushima, Miyu Negima, and herself, had settled for the night in a small inn on the closest town to Konoha. They would be departing at the break of dawn. If their pace was good, they would be reaching the Village Hidden in the Leaves by no more than four o' clock in the afternoon tomorrow.

Just as Dr. Hisashi had said, the seal in her abdomen started acting up the first day of the mission. First, it was merely a tingle, like a dandelion landing accidentally on the skin. Now, though, it barely resembled that. She still had no idea how she had managed to fight the trade dealer's goons without curling into a lusty mess of flesh. On day six of wearing the Yorokobi Seal, the sensations she was feeling were so immense, she had to excuse herself from dinner and practically run up the stairs to lock herself up in her room. She had asked Miyu for some advice on her predicament, since she had also worn the hellish invention when she became ANBU.

"You have two options, honey: endure or fuck." had been her answer.

 _Endure or fuck._ She had been doing the enduring part for most of the mission already, and it only led her into desperation. She was pretty sure that if she succumbed and decided to act upon her lust the seal would not turn off, but there was a slight chance it would diminish the sensations, if just for a little while, which was good enough to travel back to the village and have it removed, ending the torture.

The problem was not a lack of options for a male candidate, since the town they were in had plenty to choose from, but her morals. Sakura was not a virgin, she had seen to that many years ago, when she understood that waiting on Sasuke while her body was beginning to get curious about the topic of sex was an idiotic idea. It had been a great decision, because she was able to get a rather raunchy night from him before he went on his pilgrimage, and she was pretty sure he had appreciated her expertise, even if it wasn't vast. But Sasuke wasn't here right now, and neither were any of the men back home she would consider entrusting her body with. If any, she had two options. Kotaro had been a suitable candidate: smart, chivalrous, considerate, hot body. If it wasn't for the fact that he was engaged, she would've already jumped his bones. The other male was out of the question, seeing as the mere sight of him would most likely send her in a murderous rampage.

Speak of the devil…

"Sakura? Everything okay in there?"

She could feel her blood boil with rage, amidst all the lust, at the mere sound of the voice at the other side of the door. Of all the times he could pick to worry about her, it had to be now. The kunoichi stayed silent for two reasons: she had no intention of letting him know his stupid creation had her reduced to putty, and she didn't trust herself to open her mouth and not sound like a dirty harlot.

Picking herself from the door, she walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. Her gloves off, she splashed the icy water in her face to try and relax, but the seal hit her again and she hunched over and bit her lip, trying to suppress her cry.

"Sakura, are you crying?" the copy nin asked and knocked softly on the door. Damn him and his keen hearing.

"N-no. I-I'm fine." she mustered with a slight tremble in her voice. It was obvious she was not fine, and she knew he knew. Trying to hide it was useless, but she was holding on to her last scrap of dignity like a predator would its prey.

"Open the door." There was that demanding tone, the one he used with her and the rest of Team Seven during their genin days whenever he wanted them behaving like puppies on a leash.

"I said I'm fi-aahh!"

This time she was sure he heard her, loud and clear; him, and the rest of the second floor for that matter. ' _This is so embarrassing.'_ The handle of the door turned and opened. In her whirlwind of sensations, she had forgotten to lock it. _'Great, just what I needed.'_ she thought as she lifted her head and stared piercingly at her Captain's eyes through the reflection of the mirror.

Kakashi's eyes examined her slowly. "What's wrong?"

She wanted to punch him so bad. Her mind raked for an excuse: a tummy ache, a headache, an unhealed wound, anything to dissipate the concern from her ex sensei's face and make him leave. What came out of her mouth, though, had no connection at all to what she was thinking.

"Your stupid seal is what's wrong!" Sakura bit out, sweat dripping down her neck now, her face flustered at the effort she was using in controlling her body just to form that sentence.

Kakashi stared at her for a long while and finally crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his back on the door frame. He wasn't wearing his ANBU gear, but a black, body-tight tank top with a mask attached to it and long pajama pants. Apparently, he was getting ready for bed when all the commotion from her room, which was right beside the one he shared with Kotaro, must've driven him in like a moth to a flame.

"My stupid seal, huh?" murmured the copy nin, his eyes burning into hers with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, Kakashi. This thing is evil and I can't wait to have it off tomorrow. How sick can you be to create something like this?" she exclaimed, indignation clear. Of all the reactions he could have, a shrug was not what she was expecting.

"It's harsh, yes, but effective. You would be surprised how many lives it helped save, Sakura." he stated.

"It's degrading." she bit out, sensing a new wave of pleasure ready to strike in the horizon, and bracing herself quietly for it.

"It's necessary."

Before she could say anything else, her body doubled over the sink, her mouth opening in a silent scream as a guttural moan surfaced. She could feel the stickiness on her underwear and her hardened nipples grazing the bindings under her shirt. It was torture.

"I must say, I'm very disappointed." he said, suddenly.

Her eyes widened and she finally turned to him. "D-disappointed?"

"Yes, Sakura, disappointed." He detached from the wall and took slow but firm steps towards her. "I would've thought a strong kunoichi like yourself would be no match for my little invention. Guess I was wrong." He stood a good foot above her, his eyes staring intently into hers.

This _was_ more than a little humiliating, this was downright scandalous. There were so many things wrong with this situation. She was a ninja of Konoha, a deadly weapon that could crush mountains and save people from the brink of death. She had worked hard all these years to become an equal with Sasuke and Naruto, her recent admission into the ANBU proof enough of her growth. Above everything, she had gained confidence in herself, no longer the naïve and doubtful little girl that had been his student. Now, she was his equal, and she expected to be treated as such.

"You're an asshole." she whispered, not really intending to be so vulgar to him, but she was angry and couldn't help it.

"What was that?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. She knew he heard it, and just wanted her to repeat it, God knew why. To humiliate her more, she guessed. At this point, she didn't care for courtesies in front of him.

"You're an asshole." repeated the kounchi slowly and mockingly, making sure he heard it right this time.

The ANBU Captain stayed silent, assessing her, his sharp features hiding annoyance. He was used to this kind of behavior from Naruto, even Sasuke, not from her. She was the obedient one, the respectful student. _'It's this stupid seal.'_ she kept telling herself.

"You know I can write that down in the report as disobedience and have you kicked out of the ANBU faster than you can blink."

Oh, now he was angry at her. Unbelievable. Of course, she knew it could be considered disobedience. But wasn't the seal enough justification for her behavior? She was fuming now, and intent on giving him a piece of her mind.

"Goddamit, Kakashi!" she shouted, not caring anymore if anybody else heard her. "Why do you have to be like this, now?! Why can't you be a little more considerate? I'm trying _soo_ fucking hard to keep my wits together and you're not helpi- Hey! What're you doi-?!"

Before she could stop him, his hand shot to the hemline of her shirt and under her pants, pressing a finger firmly to the small seal underneath. It was like a switch had been turned on inside her, the current starting below her belly button and rushing to her womanhood like a bolt. She felt like she could die right then and there. The arousal brought by his touch was indescribable, like nothing she had ever felt before. Not even Sasuke had made her feel like this, and he had made her feel _real_ good that night.

With a throaty moan, her body bend forward on its own accord and she found herself pressing her face to his firm chest, her hands clenching the material of his shirt tightly. Her thighs rubbed together furiously, trying to soothe the ache she felt, her cunt getting wetter by the second.

"Oh, God…" was all she could muster.

"This" his finger pressed harder on the seal, making her moan louder. "is training. I don't have to be considerate, I need you to learn the lesson." She tried to back up against the sink, but he moved with her, efficiently trapping her between the porcelain and his body. The sudden movement caused his hand to dip slightly lower, under the elastic of her panties, the tip of his finger covered in her fluids now. He seemed unfazed by this as he continued. "Sakura, this is about life or death. If you can't control how your mind reacts during the real thing, it could be the end of you."

"I know." she said through clenched teeth. Her body was rigid from his proximity, but the hand inside her pants was making it extremely difficult not to try and move to coax it lower down her body. He just had to go down about an inch, that was all she needed. Her mind was battling with the fact that this was wrong, this was Kakashi, after all, who had been her sensei; but, she couldn't deny that she would give everything right now for his finger to dip inside of her and relieve her of this hell.

Sakura risked a glance at his face, a serious expression greeting her. "I'm trying so hard, Kakashi…"

"Try harder, I know you can do it. I'll take it off tomorrow as soon as we arrive, okay?" his voice came out with a tinge of concern.

Try harder? Was he even looking at her right now? She was far beyond trying to endure this torture. She wanted, _needed_ release.

"Or…" Kakashi, started, considering something. "I could remove it now, if you want."

Her head snapped up, outraged jade orbs meeting his dark ones.

"Are you suggesting that I drop out of the ANBU?!" she exclaimed. "After all the hard work I've put into this?!"

His eyes pinned her down with their intensity. She also noticed the hand inside her pants hadn't retrieved.

"That's your decision to make. You look rather… _upset_ by the Yorokobi Seal. If I remove it, you can sleep peacefully tonight, unlike last night, and the night before."

She didn't know what was worse: that he was even suggesting he would give her the easy way out if she wanted it because she clearly couldn't handle a little extra libido, or that he had known she had tried to deal with the hellish thing almost every night since the mission started. By dealing with it, it meant he had either heard her, or worse, seen her pleasuring herself. Her face flushed at the though.

"No." she said, her voice straining, yet firm. "I'm not removing the seal. I won't let months of hard work down the drain because of this."

After a long while, she saw him smile under the mask, his hand finally removed from her, which caused a whimper to escape her lips.

"That's the Sakura I know." Kakashi said, proudly. "It'll be over in no time, I promise."

The kunoichi nodded. He was right. Even if this _was_ torture, the mission was just hours away from being over. She just had to hold on to her sanity a little longer. Satisfied with his pep talk, Kakashi wished her a good night and turned to leave for his room. A sudden thought occurred to her.

"Wait!"

As he turned around, she was standing closer to him, a piece of crumpled toilet paper in her hand. He looked at it quizzically, an eyebrow raised.

"Your hand." The embarrassment was evident in her voice.

On any other given occasion, it wouldn't have bothered her to have a man with her fluids all over his hand. But this was Kakashi. It was bad enough he knew she had masturbated practically every night for the last week. _This_ , in her humble opinion, was crossing the line.

"What about it?" he asked and raised it to his face, dark orbs examining the thick substance coating his fingers.

"W-what do you mean what about it?! Clean it off!" she cried, mortified.

A dark look, one she'd never seen before on him, settled on his face. "Why?"

Her mouth gaped, but instantly closed again to grit her teeth as the biggest wave yet hit her. Instinctively, her hand darted between her legs, unable to keep herself together anymore. She risked a glance at him, the same expression still present, only now his eyes had left hers and had settled on her hand. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, unable to look at him anymore.

"Sakura."

She stayed silent.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Her eyes opened wide, but she still didn't look up. What kind of question was that? And from her ex sensei, nonetheless. She heard him take slow steps until he was right in front of her again, his body heat enveloping her body like a cozy blanket.

"When was it?" he repeated.

"Two months ago." she whispered.

The truth was that her training for ANBU had not canceled her responsibilities at the hospital. She had been working nonstop and had had no time for dates, let alone intercourse. She was pretty sure the lack of action had also contributed to the ridiculous intensity of the seal in her body. She was like a famished animal, barely controlling the need for the next meal.

"That's part of the reason why your body is reacting so strongly to the seal." he said. "It's your already high libido mixed with the dopamine-infused chakra."

She could only nod at this point, not trusting anything that came out of her mouth. A strong finger suddenly latched to her chin and forced her to look up. His eyes were too dark, too penetrating, too enticing, and it was all she could do hold on to the last scrap of self-control she had.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Flabbergast was an understatement at how she felt right now.

"K-kakashi, I… what?" was all she could muster.

"It's okay, Sakura. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to step in on this kind of situation." Which was synonymous to _I've fucked other ANBU females driven crazy by my hellish invention._

"What? No. No, absolutely not." she shook her head furiously, as if to dissipate the images that were slowly forming in her mind. Images of Kakashi and herself, naked, atop the bed that was conveniently a few steps behind him. "I'll deal with it."

"You already tried that and you know it doesn't work." Surprisingly enough, every time she had tried to relieve herself, it had only caused the seal to go wilder on her. "I'm afraid that's also my doing. My sincerest apologies." He said with an eye crinkle, as if he was talking about stepping on a flower or spilling milk on the table.

"Your doing?"

"You see, masturbating won't get you killed during an interrogation, intercourse could. It's easier to control your bodily sensations when you're the one provoking them, easier to fake them. Therefore, self-pleasure does nothing to mitigate the effects of the Yorokobi Seal. It has nothing to do with its finality." His eyes bore into hers more intensely. "Do you want me to help?"

Miyu's words resonated in her head. _Endure or fuck._ She had no idea just how literal she had had to take her advice, until now. Realization dawned into her, corralling her like a frightened animal. There was another easy way out of this, and it was right in front of her: tall, sexy, and _available_. It had been years since he had stopped being her sensei, and this was not their first mission together after. Having lost her virginity a while before that, she couldn't help but notice that the way she looked at him had changed over the years. There was still the nostalgia of teacher and student; but, the more she looked at him, the more she appreciated what a fine male specimen he was. She had only heard the rumors of Kakashi's reputation in bed, and had never even gotten close to see if they were true, but that didn't mean she had never wanted to try.

"Let me answer for you, _Sakura."_

In an instant he had trapped her against the sink again, only this time his hand was _all_ the way down her pants. His calloused fingers brushed her clit softly, and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, her mind turning to mush at the new and welcomed sensation. The touch was soft, yet firm. She bit her lip as she felt him start to move his fingers in tantalizing circles, the sensation like a river to her thirst.

"God, you're so wet already." The copy nin said, his voice hoarse and deep.

Moaning and mewling was all she could do now. Her mind was barely registering what was happening. A night that had started as her brooding over her misfortune with the pleasure seal had taken a turn for the unexpected. Never in a thousand years would she have imagined being in a situation like this with Kakashi Hatake. His fingers worked her wonderfully, alternating the pace between fast and slow, to the point of making her throw her head back and take a hold of his busy hand, guiding it lower, signaling him what she wanted.

"This is what you want?" he asked as he slipped a finger into her. She nodded and closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of his finger slipping in and out of her womanhood. He suddenly pulled it out completely, only to slip it back with a second finger and continue his ministrations.

Her body was hot all over. Her focus was finally away from the seal and was now directed at his talented fingers and how amazing they felt, yet at the same time left her wanting so much more.

"Does it feel good, Sakura?" he asked as he looked at her.

His face was a breath away from hers. Rationality forgotten, a primitive impulse took over her. Her hand shot up, pulled down his mask and kissed him fiercely. She felt his body stiffen at the contact, pretty sure he wasn't expecting that. His fingers stopped moving and just rested inside of her, making her impatient. Her hips moved in circles, fucking his fingers in a delicious rhythm, urging him to continue pleasuring her cunt. That seemed to be enough to awaken him from his stupor, as now his other hand was grabbing a fistful of her pink tresses, his tongue twisting its way inside her mouth and exploring it thoroughly as his fingers changed from a rapid to a moderate pace, this time curling inside her in a 'come here' motion. Give it to Kakashi and his tracking skills to find her g-spot so quickly.

Sakura felt like she was in another world, one filled with indescribable pleasure and Kakashi's hands, Kakashi's tongue, Kakashi's everything. It had been so long since she had felt this good, and yet, as she tried to recall which of her past lovers had been responsible for such bliss, her mind couldn't conjure any name. Kakashi's touch lacked the boyish uncertainty of her past conquests, his hands and mouth knowing exactly what to do to drive her crazy.

His lips left hers and latched onto her neck, sucking hard at the sensitive skin, but not hard enough to hurt. Teeth biting, tongue licking, hand fucking; she felt intoxicated by him.

"Oh, fuck, Kakashi!" she panted, her breath coming out in short puffs from the heated kiss. The hand that had been grabbing at her hair found the clasp of her chest plate, the metal armor making a loud noise when it connected with the bathroom tiles, as the hand finger-fucking her stopped. The kunoichi was about to protest when said hand found the Yorokobi Seal and pressed firmly on it, smearing her juices over her abdomen. Feminine hands grabbed his shoulders hard to prevent her body from crumbling to the floor, as her pelvis darted forward on its own accord, the seal pumping chakra wildly to her nerve endings.

"Oh, my God! Oh, God! Oh, God!" her voice repeated like a mantra, her insides burning at the intense arousal.

"Sakura, look at me." His voice ordered, sounding just as out of breath as she felt.

Her head lifted weakly as his eyes bore into hers, burning with a dark desire. Suddenly, a jolt of pleasure sped through her. Startled jade eyes looked down and widened at the sight of the little electric sparks emitting from the hand pressing at her seal. She immediately recognized the infamous Chidori; this time, though, the intent of the ninjutsu wasn't to kill, but to stimulate the Yorokobi Seal even more.

"Oh, fuck!" the medic nin panted, feeling the coil in her lower abdomen ready to spring. He was driving her to orgasm with just the tip of his fingers in the seal. That was proof of enough of how deadly, and insane, his invention was.

"Look at me." he ordered again, her face tilting upwards slowly, barely registering what he was saying. "I want to see your face when it happens."

Just like that, the hot ball of fire inside her burst. Wave after wave of pleasure overtook her, her walls clenching violently around nothing, her lips parting and conjuring the sweetest moans Kakashi had ever heard. The medic nin writhing in front of him was not the first woman he'd done this to, but he had to admit, she was by far the most responsive. Her body was so sensitive to everything he did, everywhere he touched would elicit a sound. The pajama pants he wore felt more than constricting now and it was all he could do not to take them off and fuck her brains out against the sink.

The copy nin's fixation with his once student was not recent. It had started a couple of years ago, by the time they started having missions together after the war. Whenever he looked at her, the little girl obsessed with her teammate, and seemingly the weakest link in her squad, was nowhere to be found. Instead, a strong and independent woman had taken her place. She had climbed her way through Konoha's ranks, her place now amongst the elite shinobi of the village. It was this determination to succeed, combined with her loving and caring nature, what had bewitched him.

With every passing mission, it was becoming harder to resist her and her sinuous body. Knowing each other for so long, in many occasions they had shared a bed during missions, or even had to attend co-ed hot springs. His respect and affection for her were so strong, Kakashi had never dared to try anything. He figured she would probably reject him, anyway; her little rendezvous with the Uchiha heir was well known. How was anyone supposed to top a night of passion with her childhood crush? Apparently, his seal was all it took.

He felt Sakura slump into him she came down from her high, his arms wrapping around her to prevent her body from falling. Her eyes took a second to find his and the copy nin felt himself get even harder at the raw desire in them.

"W-what was that?" asked Sakura, her mind still hazy from the orgasm.

Kakashi smirked and she couldn't help but notice how handsome his face was. She wondered why he kept it hidden all the time. It wasn't sore to the eye at all, as Team Seven had though, but the complete opposite.

"Enjoyed it, did you?" he asked, his eyes traveling to her lush lips.

"Very much." was her answer, her negativity against this, for the fact that he had been her sensei, completely forgotten. It was impossible to conjure even the smallest amount of shame with the way he was looking at her, like he wanted to ravish here then and there. She'd be lying if she said it didn't turn her on.

"I'm glad." he retorted and gave her one of his rare, genuine smiles. Sakura felt herself melting. The rumors she'd heard didn't do the man any justice, she figured. The real thing was so much better.

Speaking of things whose rumors didn't do them justice, the kunoichi felt her resolution get bolder, and risked a glance down to try and see just how well-endowed the copy nin was. Apparently, his _junk_ was a thing worthy of the gods, or so said the women lucky enough to have witnessed it. His cock seemed about ready to burst from his pants at any given moment, and she felt her mouth salivate at the thought that all she had to do was stretch her arm and yank down his pajama pants to see.

"It seems you enjoyed it too, _Kakashi-sensei_." she said, her voice turning hoarse from the raw desire that was slowly crawling back to her. If it was the man in front of her or his seal, she didn't know. Sakura pressed her body flush against his as she leaned forward to whisper hotly in his ear. "Do you want me to help with that?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, seemingly entertained by the idea. The medic nin took this as a sign to continue, her dainty hand slowly crawling down the length of his body and giving the bulge in his pants an experimental squeeze, making the copy nin hiss.

"I mean, it's only fair, _sensei_." she continued, her hand wrapping around his shaft through the thick material of his pants, squeezing harder this time. "You made me feel _soo_ good, I want to return the favo-mmph!"

His lips crashed into hers forcefully, catching her by surprise, his teeth biting at her lower lip to force her mouth open. As fast as they came they were gone, his mouth now pressed to her ear as his hand fumbled with the waistband of her pants, swiftly pulling them down her thighs. She kicked them all the way off her legs as his hands grabbed her rear and squeezed it deliciously, eliciting a mewl from her. Her mind was in overdrive, realizing they had reached the point of no return in their little rendezvous. Her body tingled in excitement at the thought.

"Don't call me sensei." he bit out, his tongue lashing out to her earlobe, making her shudder.

His right hand grabbed the underside of her right thigh and lifted it, Sakura instinctively wrapping her leg around his waist. Hazed eyes looked down to see her clothed core meeting his knuckles as he undid the string of his pants. _'Oh, God, this is really happening.'_ she thought. Two things became clear: Kakashi had decided to go commando tonight, and his penis _was_ a something worth of worship.

"Why not? Doesn't it turn you on, Kakashi?" she questioned, moaning lowly as she saw him pull the fabric of her underwear aside, the tip of his member grazing her folds. God, it felt so good. The kunoichi bit her lip and threw her head back. Her hand reached between them and pulled the soft cotton fabric even further, her fingers maneuvering to spread her labia, the tip of his cock now tapping lightly at her bundle of nerves which sent chills down her spine.

His hand was back to grabbing her hair and pressed her forehead to his, forcing her to look at him in the eye. They were the eyes of a predator who had successfully caught its prey.

"Because fucking my student would be inappropriate. Fortunately, you're not my student anymore." was his answer before he swiftly slid into her.

The kunoichi felt her breath hitch and her teeth grit at the new intrusion. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain, her body getting accustomed to the feeling after two months of neglect. Her nerve endings were on fire as his member slid inside her a few inches, then backed out, only to slid further in the next time. The slow pace continued for a few seconds until he was buried to the hilt inside of her, his abdomen grazing hers slightly, but that was all it took for the Yorokobi Seal to activate again, stronger than the last time.

"Shit, Kakashi! Ah! Ah!"

Sakura was reduced to a mess of moaning and groaning as he set a rhythm between them, his hands grabbing her ass firmly and guiding her body up and down his cock, making sure to keep the friction on the seal. The Yorokobi Seal was his invention after all; even if Kotaro had been the one to relieve her of her need, she was sure he would've never been able to work the seal into the equation like Kakashi was doing. Add to it that, aside from the seal, her clit was brushing deliciously at him in this position, and it was all it took for her mind to get fuzzy with lust again.

"Kakashi! Oh, God, it feels so good!" she gasped between thrusts, her eyes closed tightly as she took in the sensations rampaging through her body.

"Yeah?" his voice was laced with lust as he pressed his lips to hers, speaking against her mouth leaving a train of saliva. "Want me to fuck you harder? Say you want me to fuck you harder, Sakura."

"Fuck me harder! Harder, Kakashi!" her voice was needy as she started moving her hips against his, aiding to his thrusts.

The ANBU Captain couldn't hold the grunt that escaped his lips. This was every fantasy of his coming to life at the same time. She looked beautiful with her parted lips and those delicious moans slipping out every now and then. He quickened his pace, his dick being squeezed by her tight channel. And God, was she tight, and hot, and wet, and just downright amazing.

Being her teacher many years ago, he had been extremely proud of her when he heard she made it to the ANBU. However, when he had been called for the mission briefing and had seen her face in the room, the pride had been replaced by the realization of the harsh reality of what was about to happen. Kakashi knew this was her first mission, therefore, the Yorokobi Seal. When he had created the seal, his sole intention had been to train his fellow female ANBU comrades to detach their minds from their bodies, if only for a bit, to mitigate the casualty epidemy. He wasn't counting with the side effects, the uncontrollable lust that seemed to overtake them. That could ruin a mission just as well as not training with the seal. The good news was that it was easy to deal with the undesired libido: sex was all it took to keep it at bay. He had to admit he had been a little worried about Sakura. She was a strong kunoichi, but he'd seen cold-blooded killers turn to putty at the mercy of his invention countless times before. At first, the copy nin had though she had everything under control, seeing as she never complained about it during the first days of the mission. On the third day, however, her mood had shifted. She would excuse herself from her teammates' presence more and more often with the pretext of going to the bathroom, or being too tired. Kotaro and Miyu weren't stupid, they knew the reason of her continuous absences, especially Miyu. Kakashi remembered well what a minx she had been when she came to him on her first mission, demanding he fixed the problem that kept her awake at night.

He had thought Sakura was dealing fine with the seal, until the night they set camp and he had heard her slipping out of her tent after everybody had gone to sleep. Kakashi had followed her in the shadows, curious as to what she would want hidden between the trees in the middle of the night. What a surprise it'd been when he found her laying against a tree, one hand buried inside her pants, the other covering her mouth to muffle the sounds. The incident had repeated itself after that. He never told her anything, for fear of embarrassing her, even though he knew the behavior was normal for someone new to the Yorokobi Seal. Tonight, though, he could practically smell her desperation when she excused herself from dinner. It had been her muffled moans and groans coming from her bathroom what had made up his mind that he had to do something about it before she went mad.

"Make sure you use the right bed. You know Miyu will kill you if she finds out you fucked Sakura in hers." Kotaro had said while he wrote down his mission report, eyes never leaving the paper.

"I'm just going to talk to her." Kakashi had responded, his voice laced with fake indignation at the accusation.

"Of course you are." and that was the end of the conversation.

He could already see Kotaro's mocking smile in the morning, because Sakura wasn't being especially _quiet_ about their conversation.

"Sakura? Are you in there?"

It took them a moment to realize the voice was Miyu's, and it was coming from the hallway, right in front of the room. Kakashi's movements stilled and he looked at Sakura, whose face couldn't get any more flustered if she tried.

Miyu had been out buying a souvenir for her mother in the kiosks of the town. Why, of all the times, did she have to return now?

Sakura was about to answer when Kakashi covered her mouth with his hand. She looked at him, brow furrowed. If she didn't throw an excuse as to why she wanted to be alone for a while, Miyu would, without a doubt, open that door and that was an embarrassment Sakura wasn't ready for.

"Sakura, is everything okay?"

Just as they heard the door knob begin to turn, a second voice joined the kunoichi in the hall.

"She's sleeping. Got an indigestion or something."

Kakashi had never been more grateful for Kotaro's timely interventions. He knew what was going on in Sakura's bathroom and was playing for team Hatake.

"Oh, that's too bad. I should let her sleep, then." Miyu's muffled voice retorted.

"Yeah. How about a drink? For old time's sake." Kotaro asked.

"Sure. We should ask Kakashi if he wants to come."

Sakura's eyes widened even more. She had gotten off the hook easily, but Kakashi had been just fine during dinner. There wasn't a reason as to why he couldn't accompany his squad for a drink.

"He's out. Went for a stroll." Kotaro interjected and Sakura felt like she could kiss him right now.

"To buy one of those perverted books of his, no doubt. Then, I guess is just you and me, pal'" Miyu added while their voices slowly faded down the hallway.

The couple waited until the chakra signatures disappeared before they deemed it safe to breathe again.

"That was close." said the pink haired medic. Then, with a teasing tone, added. "You've quite the lecher reputation, Kakashi."

The next second she was moaning again as he plunged hard into her, successfully silencing any more words.

"And you enjoy every" Thrust. "inch" Thrust. "of" Thrust. "it."

The coil in her abdomen got tighter and tighter, ready to burst any minute now.

"K-kakashi, ah! I'm almost there." She cried, her eyes shut tight, her body lost to the sensations.

Her words triggered something inside of him, his mind suddenly very clear. His eyes searched her face and her body, as if he was seeing her for the first time. Sakura's features were contorted in pleasure as she held onto him for dear life, the walls of her core clenching and unclenching slightly, signaling to him she was close. He also noticed how her lower back was uncomfortably hitting the porcelain sink with every thrust, how her black shirt clung to her sweaty skin, and how her underwear was drenched in their bodily fluids. He wanted her so bad, all of her; and yet, he couldn't stop the thought that occurred to him that there was something suddenly missing. He'd had the opportunity to claim her body as his and he took it, with no regards to how she felt about being fucked against a sink. All in all, this was no better than a drunken night with Sasuke Uchiha in his opinion, and when she came, he wanted it to be beyond her wildest dreams, not this.

Just like that, he was stepping away from her, and she had to hold his shoulders to steady herself. Confusion laced her features and she looked at her silver haired lover, wondering if she had done something to drive him away. His dark eyes smoldered into hers so intently, she almost looked away, almost.

The man in front of her was nothing like the lazy sensei she had come to admire when she was little. This was a full -fledge alpha male, complete with the tousled hair, hard body, and impressive package. And yet, she wasn't intimidated by his presence. This was the man who had saved her life countless times, who had always encouraged her to surpass herself, who she knew, without a doubt, cared for her deeply, maybe even more than how a teacher cared for his student.

"Kakashi?" she voiced softly, her mind suddenly aware of the vulnerable position she was in, and moved her hands to cover her underwear. A firm hand grasping her wrist stopped the movement half way.

"Don't." he said.

"But, then, why-?" he silenced her with a finger to her lips. His eyes suddenly turned soft as his calloused hand moved to gently stroke her cheek.

"We're doing this right." Was all he answered to her unfinished question before she found herself been driven back into the bedroom, straight to her bed.

He owed it to her, after all his seal had put her through. Usually, he didn't care much about the details, for women with the Yorokobi Seal just wanted completion, no matter the circumstances. Sakura was not just any women, at least not to him. He didn't know much about her private life, only that she had been the only woman Sasuke had been with before leaving the village to atone for his mistakes, but he could guess. She wasn't a blushing virgin, that was for sure, but he could also tell her experience in the acts of sex wasn't vast. He would dare to gamble she had never been with somebody as experienced as him, and he would make sure it was worthwhile.

Kakashi stopped in front of the bed and slowly turned her around. Her face was blushing and her jade eyes were wide and glazed over. He knew what she was feeling, for he felt the same: this would be a thousand times more intimate than what they had been doing against the sink.

His hand reached for the hem of her black shirt and slowly pulled it above her head, throwing it somewhere she couldn't see. Next followed the bindings as he undid the clip that held them together and took his time unwinding the material until her breasts were free for his eyes to see. The copy nin then kneeled in front of her and hooked his fingers in her underwear, slowly sliding them down her toned legs. He made his way up her body slowly, planting open mouthed kisses on her thighs, her sex, the seal (at which she shuddered), her belly button, her nipples, her collarbone, and finally her lips.

"You're beautiful." he whispered in her ear.

Sakura had never thought sex could feel this good. The experience that had always toped her list was Sasuke, because of the strong emotional connection she had felt towards him, but it hadn't been like this. They had been drunk and needy, neither paying much attention to the details, only focused on satiating their lust. He had never touched her like Kakashi, let alone looked at her with the intensity the copy nin was doing now. This was a whole other level of pleasure, one she was sure no other man would've been able to achieve except for her ex sensei.

He kissed her slowly now, savoring her mouth like it was the most delicious thing on the planet. She felt him softly push her down onto the mattress, his hands reaching for the hem of his shirt and discarding it along with hers, to some unknown part of the floor. Her hands reached for him, for his hair, his face, his lips, down his body, her nails raking his hard muscles, until finally reaching his member. The skin still sticky from her juices, it was easy to wrap her hand around it and start pumping it up and down. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted, small grunts slipping past his lips now and then. The kunoichi experimented with different pressures and paces until she found the one he liked. As her thumb rubbed his tip, Kakashi's face came to rest at the crook of her neck, a low moan muffled in her sweaty skin.

"Sakura." He breathed out. She had never heard her name sound sexier in her entire life.

The next thing he knew, the agile kunoichi had flipped them over using her strong limbs. Before Kakashi could protest, he felt something hot and wet surrounding his cock. Dark eyes clashed with jade ones as he watched in morbid fascination how her tongue licked all the way from the base of his member to the tip, flicking it a few times before engulfing it with her mouth again. There was no way in hell he would be able to see her as his innocent little student ever again, not with the sight of her head bobbing up and down his dick forever imprinted in his mind.

"Shit, Sakura." A strong hand grabbed at her head, guiding her movements. "That feels amazing."

He watched her mesmerized, certain this was one of the things she _had_ done before, possibly a thousand times. There was a mastery to her movements that didn't belong to someone as inexperienced as he had first though her to be; this was porn star worthy material. As if to reinforce his silent theory, her mouth suddenly went all the way down, her lips meeting the base of his penis. He couldn't contain the loud, guttural moan this time.

Thinking she had hurt him somehow, Sakura sat upright, a small drizzle of saliva sliding down her chin. Her eyes looked at him with genuine concern, her arms pressing unto his hipbones to keep her balance as she sat on his strong thighs, this position pushing her breasts together in a sinful way. This woman had no idea what she was doing to him.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" she asked the man underneath her, her voice worried.

Kakashi was still trying to catch his breath. "N-no, I'm fine." he stuttered. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink at his question. Truth was, she had discovered her lack of gag reflexes long ago, when she had been involved in a rather heated foreplay with Shikamaru during a mission. His laziness proved to be a positive thing for once, as he had let her explore what she wanted to her heart's content. Needless to say, this little feat had him singing her name like a church choir.

"Practice." Was her simple answer, deciding he didn't need to know the details.

"And you call me a pervert." he said, shaking his head with fake disappointment.

She smiled her pretty smile and bent down to kiss his lips. It wasn't rushed this time, but slow and passionate. The mood had shifted between them, more sensual, more intimate. Kakashi's hand squeezed her breast lovingly, before moving down to her core and slipping a finger inside to make sure she was still lubricated enough.

"Mm, Kakashi, please." she begged, her hazed eyes staring into his very soul. "No more games."

The silver haired man nodded and sat up, his arms wrapping around her while he kissed her feverishly. Her hand darted between them and grabbed his member, guiding it to her entrance. They both gasped into the kiss as she slowly lowered herself into him until he was buried to the hilt.

Sakura's hips moved like a separate entity in a sensuous display of feminine domination. Her pace was slower than his had been, but the light sheen of sweat covering their bodies and the mixture of their fluids coating the area where their bodies joined felt just as amazing to them. She would pick up the pace every now and then, her hips twerking into his, eliciting moan after moan from his mouth. Then, she would slow down and he would feel every inch of her body gliding against his sweaty skin. Between kisses, he would whisper sweet nothings into her ear at times, filthy murmurs at others. His lips would venture down the column of her neck, up to her shoulder, and finish at the red tattoo on her arm, the main culprit of their encounter.

"Kakashi." she whispered breathlessly.

His eyes found her hazy jade ones as his lips found hers again. The copy nin leaned forward, changing their position again, her hair now sprawled on the white sheets like a halo around her head.

She moaned at the sudden change of angle, his body flushed to hers, the Yorokobi Seal and her clitoris again rubbing deliciously against his abdomen. She was so close to completion now. The pleasure was unbearable, the smell of sex intoxicating, and she was high on all of it. His face was hidden in the crook of her neck, lips kissing and licking her luscious skin.

Suddenly, his breath hitched as his hands grabbed her hips. The thrusts picked up speed, his cock claiming her body as his. Sakura wrapped her hands against his shoulder and braced herself for what she imagined would be the biggest orgasm of her short twenty-five years. Her eyes closed and she opened her mouth as a long moan echoed in the room, the coil inside her finally snapping. Her thighs wrapped around his waist and her hips bucked up, pushing against him strongly as she rode her orgasm.

A curse slipped pass his lips as he rose to his knees, pounding into Sakura's tight, clenching pussy as if there was no tomorrow. His hands grabbed her hips with more force as his teeth clenched, an animalistic grunt forming on his throat. His orgasm came hard and fast, his hot seed spilling into her. His pace slowed down until, exhausted, he collapsed on top of her.

They remained still, trying to catch their breath. This had been, by far, the most amazing sex Sakura had had. Her body felt depleted of energy, in complete relaxation. As she came down from her high, she noticed the Yorokobi Seal had gone silent. There were no more chakra pumps, no pleasure jolts, just sweet silence.

"Deactivated. Sex does that." Kakashi murmured groggily against her neck, as if reading her thoughts. "It'll restart in the next twenty-four hours."

"Good." Was her reply as she reached up to the back of his head to run her hand through his soft silver locks.

 _Twenty-four hours._ That meant the seal would be removed before it could start torturing her again, which was the best thing Sakura had heard all day. She was more than happy to get rid of the Yorokobi Seal.

Kakashi's head rose and he looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded, biting her lip as he slowly slid out of her, their mixed fluids running down her thighs. Kakashi leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes, a relaxed expression overtaking his features.

"Kakashi?" the kunoichi's soft voice asked as she pulled herself to a sitting position in front of him.

He grunted to signal he was listening.

There were so many questions running through her mind she felt dizzy just thinking about them. What had just happened? Why had it happened? Was it a pity fuck because of the Yorokobi Seal? Had he done this because he was genuinely attracted to her? Was he also looking for release, like Sasuke had been, her body being conveniently ready for his? The more she thought about everything, the worst she started to feel. It shouldn't bother her, whatever his intention had been, but it did. It bothered her because this had been intimate. Kakashi might be used to sex that didn't mean anything more than raw lust, but she wasn't. Now, her mind was screaming at her that what had transpired between them should've never had happened. She bit her tongue to fight the tears at the thought that tomorrow they would return to the village, each back to their routines, as if nothing had happened.

"Stop doing that."

His gruff voice pulled her out of her thoughts, his tired eyes staring into her soul. The medic nin suddenly felt extremely vulnerable in his gaze, her arms wrapping around herself to cover her naked chest from his view.

"Doing what?" she asked, embarrassed that he had caught her spacing out.

"Overthinking everything." he stated flatly.

"I-I wasn't!" she exclaimed, a red tint now decorating her cheeks.

Kakashi stared at her and beckoned her with his hand. "Come here."

She did, settling on his side, her head resting in his outstretched arm over the pillows. He turned his head in her direction as he examined her intently.

"I know you, Sakura." he said, his fingers grazing her cheek softly. "What is it?"

She pondered on which question she should ask first and he waited patiently, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Was it the seal?" she asked. "I mean, why you did it. Was it because of the seal?"

She had to know. It broke her heart just to consider this. What happened between them had felt so intimate, so _real_ , and yet, she knew better than anyone how thinking about happy endings could destroy someone. Maybe she had just imagined the connection she had felt between them. Her eyes snapped away from his as she waited for his reply.

"Yes, and no."

Her expression turned into a confused frown. That was not the answer she was expecting.

"I knew the seal was affecting you and acted accordingly. As your Captain, your well-being is _my_ responsibility." He noted how her eyes turned sad at his words.

"I see." she whispered, her voice carefully controlled so he wouldn't notice the knot forming in her throat at his words. _'I knew it. How stupid can I really be?'_

A strong hand grabbed her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to look him in the eye again.

"I'm not finished." Kakashi said, his voice demanding she kept her attention to what he was about to say. His hand left her chin and glided down, his feather-like touch giving her goosebumps, to the underside of her breasts as he caressed her. "I've wanted you, so bad, for so long. You have no idea how hard it was to control myself around you, Sakura."

Her eyes widened at this new information.

"I kept telling myself that I shouldn't see you as anything more than my student, as the little girl that used to admire me and get mad whenever I was late, but I couldn't." His eyes bore into hers. "You've grown into a wonderful woman, Sakura; a strong, independent, wonderful woman. Any man would be crazy not to want you..."

She voiced the question hanging between them. "But?"

"But… I can't give you what you want."

He body sat up, his hand falling to her knee as jade orbs stared at him with a mixture of surprise and hurt.

"You don't know what I want, Kakashi. You haven't been my sensei in years! You don't know what I want, you don't even know me anymore!" she voiced accusingly, indignation lacing her voice.

His eyes never left hers. "I know you always act angry when Naruto invites you to Ichiraku, yet you secretly enjoy the time you spend with him. I know you still pay your respects to the fallen shinobi before you undertake a surgery. You take the long road back home after you shifts because it relaxes you. I know you took double shifts at the hospital for a week after that mission to Suna four years ago, because even though you didn't wait for Sasuke, it hurt to know he hadn't been the first. I know you don't have one-night stands, because the thought of being vulnerable in front of a stranger scares you." His eyes darkened. "And I know that you accepted what Sasuke gave you because you knew he would not give anything else. You took what you could, and you convinced yourself that it was enough… and it breaks your heart, because you know it's not what you wanted. There were no declarations of love, or a change in his plans to leave. There was just sex and goodbye."

Tears started rolling down her face, Sakura not caring to hold them any longer. She felt ridiculous for crying in front of him, but she couldn't help it. Everything he said was true: the confusion, the heartbreak, the pain. It had been unbearable at first, but she grew accustomed to ignoring it most days, even though she still cried herself to sleep from time to time. She wanted so much more than just a casual fling. She wanted raw, pure, undeniable love. She had tried to force in the wrong place and it had backfired, breaking her heart yet again in the process. Now, she felt lost when it came to relationships, to sex, to love, to everything that regarded her emotions. Sasuke had succeeded un ruining her for good.

She wanted to scream at Kakashi, to tell him he was wrong about her, but the reality of his words was a heavy weight on her shoulders.

"I can't give you what you want, Sakura, not now. You can do so much better than a perverted, old man." A playful smirk graced his lips as he said this. "You'll find somebody, eventually."

The words left her lips without her permission. "What if I want _you_?"

She looked at him as if this was the first time she saw him. The way his eyes looked at her with such cherish and care, with the knowledge of everything she had been through since she became part of Team Seven. The way his hands had touched her, as if her body was a thing or worship, as if she was _worth it_. He had seen her grow before his eyes, seen her at her highest and her lowest, and yet, he was still here, telling her that he wanted the best for her, that she deserved so much more than him. He was a constant in her life, one of the people that kept her grounded. He deserved more credit than he was giving himself. She knew she would never forget this night, how she had felt a different connection with him. She didn't want to forget.

"Sakura-" he started, but she cut him off.

"No, you listen to me. You have no right to tell me what I should and should not want for myself. That's not for you to decide." she retorted. "I don't want happy endings anymore, Kakashi." Her voice broke as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I want something that's _real_ , something that makes me feel _alive_. How you made me feel… like I am worth it… I want to feel that way again and again. I know you don't do relationships, and I know you still feel like you're my sensei and that all of this is inappropriate, but… I just… Please…I don't want to just forget about this when we return."

"Sakura, I-"

"You said any man would be crazy not to want me… Why can't that man be you, Kakashi?"

He didn't respond. For a moment she thought her words had ruined things beyond the point of repair. It was only when his lips pressed softly into hers, that she released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. His dark eyes looked at hers as a smile graced his lips.

"I will try… for you."

The next thing he knew, her arms had him wrapped in a crushing embrace as she half-cried, half-laughed, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back affectionately, the tips of his fingers grazing up and down her spine.

"Thank you, thank you…" her muffled voice repeated over and over.

"We'll take it slow, okay?"

"Okay." He felt her nod.

When she untangled herself from him, she left for the bathroom to take a bath while he dressed silently. Kotaro and Miyu would be back any minute now, and they both wanted to avoid any awkward situations. Once she finished cleaning up and was fully dressed in her sleepwear, she accompanied him to the door. He stood in the hallway looking at her for a moment before he spoke.

"How about we grab dinner tomorrow? Eight o' clock sounds fine?"

She beamed at him, not caring to contain her enthusiasm about the undertone of his question.

"It's a date… But six o' clock for you, Captain Hatake. I don't want you arriving late, like always."

He gave her what she knew was a sheepish grin behind his mask. "We'll see."

Loud voices appeared at the end of the hall, making both shinobi turn. There came a rather disheveled-looking Kotaro being practically dragged by a blushing Miyu, both a perfect display of the lowest and highest percentage of alcohol in the human body.

"Heeey, guuyys! Had funnn?" slurred a very, very drunk Kotaro, his tone suggestive.

"It looks like you did." retorted Kakashi, slipping a disapproving glance in Miyu's direction.

"Don't look at me like that, Hatake. I'm not his babysitter. If anything, you should be thanking me. If I hadn't been there, he would've been sexually assaulted by one of the strippers." Miyu said, her voice annoyed as Kotaro leaned heavily on her form.

"You're a c-cockblocker, Miiyuuu, worse than hiimmm." An accusatory finger was pointing at Kakashi. "She would've been a greeaaat fuuuck."

"Kotaro, don't say things like that!" Sakura interrupted. "What about your fiancé?!"

Two pairs of eyes looked at Sakura as if she had grown another head. The third pair, one consisting of lazy-looking dark eyes, was conveniently avoided her gaze.

"Fiiiancé? I don't haaave a fuuuucking fiaaancé. Whasss wrong with yoou?" Kotaro slurred and Sakura was sure he would pass out any minute now.

Miyu's blue orbs widened before narrowing at Kakashi, who gave her an eye crinkle, pledging innocence. The female ANBU's eyes went from him to Sakura, who was looking at the copy nin with a furrowed brow. Then it clicked.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Was all she said to Kakashi before walking past them into the next room, a knocked-out Kotaro being dragged with her.

 _'_ _But... Kakashi told me he was engaged! Kakashi said-"_ It took a moment for Sakura to put the pieces together. Her head snapped at Kakashi in disbelief.

"You!" she exclaimed angrily, pointing a finger at him, the way Naruto did all the time.

The silver-haired man shrugged and turned his back to her, his feet walking slowly in the direction of their teammates.

"That any man would be crazy not to want you doesn't mean I want to share."

As the door closed, a small smile crawled its way to Sakura's lips. And to think all this started with a stupid seal.

 **oOo**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I've always been kind of afraid to publish such a raunchy story; I'm kinda shy with writing this stuff, so constructive criticism is more than welcomed. I really hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
